


a special day

by hlukol



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Lingerie, but in a romantic and non sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlukol/pseuds/hlukol
Summary: "How are you feeling, 18 year old?" Manon asked."I'm not actually 18 yet," Lucas pointed out and Manon rolled her eyes.-Lucas' 18th birthday.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	a special day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before season 5 & 6 so it doesn't completely align with canon but i hope you'll like it anyway!

**11th of July 2020**

Lucas woke up by the alarm on Eliott’s phone going off. He pretended to be asleep when Eliott got up so he would think his plan was a success. He heard him tiptoe out of the room and gently close the door behind him. When Lucas knew he was alone, he opened his eyes. The first times Eliott tried to do this, Lucas always woke up first. Eliott was always very upset over it since it always ruined the surprise so now Lucas pretends to sleep whenever he hears an alarm on Eliott’s phone. If Eliott was aware he was faking, he didn’t say anything.

He listened to Eliott shuffling around, waking up Mika and Lisa. Opening the door for Manon. Making tea in the kitchen. Dragging Mika out of bed because he wouldn’t get up. He heard them get closer to the door so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep again. They started singing just before opening the door and Lucas pretended to wake up. He smiled and shuffled up to lean against the wall. Eliott was carrying a tray and grinning. Manon was right behind, carrying two presents. Next was Mika who was holding a birthday hat and behind him was Lisa, holding nothing.

“Happy birthday, baby!” Eliott exclaimed and put down the tray next to him on the bed. He sat down next to Lucas and kissed him on his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Lucas,” Manon said and kissed him on his other cheek.

“Happy birthday, kitten!” Mika basically screamed. He leaned forward and put the hat on Lucas’ head.

“Thank you,” Lucas smiled, “All of you.”

“How are you feeling, 18 year old?” Manon asked.

“I’m not actually 18 yet,” Lucas pointed out and Manon rolled her eyes.

“It’s 9h37, Lucas, and you were born 9h53. You’re practically 18.”

He dismissed her, “Yeah, yeah.” Manon stared at him and now Lucas was the one rolling his eyes. “I don’t feel different, it’s the same as yesterday,” he shrugged.

“Okay, okay, enough chitchatting. Open your presents so we can go back to bed,” Mika said, a little bored.

“Mika,” Manon hissed.

“It’s okay,” Lucas said and smiled tightly. He reached for the presents. “Which one should I open first?”

“This one is from me,” Manon said, pointing at present that was neatly folded with a ribbon on top, “and this one is from Mika and Lisa.” She was now pointing at a present that looked like it was thrown together last second, which, Lucas supposed, could have been exactly what happened.

He picked up the present from Mika and Lisa. He folded up the paper, being careful as to not rip it. Inside was a small carton box and inside that, was a bottle of lube.

He smiled tightly again, “Lube! Thank you, Mika. And Lisa.”

“You’re welcome, kitten,” Mika said proudly and Lisa grunted. Both oblivious to the strange tension in the room.

“Okay, now mine,” Manon said and gave Lucas the present. Compared to her former roommates, she could sense something was off and tried to lighten the mood. Lucas smiled at her and accepted the present.

He carefully opened it. At first it was one box but inside was one bigger box and one small one. He picked up the smaller one first and opened it. Inside was two tiles. He frowned. Manon noticed the confusion and helped him out.

“It’s a key finder, you attach one of them on your key ring and then you double click the other one and your keys will make a sound so you can find them,” she explained.

“Ha! That’s so smart,” Eliott exclaimed.

“It can also be connected to a gps so you can find your keys that way, and with gps you can also find the tile if you’ve lost that one too,” she added.

“That’s so great,” Lucas said, astounded, “This is like magic.”

They laughed. He put it aside and picked up the other box. It was heavy. He ripped up the carton—it hurt his soul to do it but you can’t neatly open a carton box—and inside were two cups. He looked up at her, smiling and curious, before picking up the mugs, they were both marble with two different yellow shapes on. They had some sort of navigation on them as well. It took a few seconds for him to understand what it was but when he did he gasped. One mug had France from a map on it and the other had Great Britain, and the navigation connected them.

“It’s a matching set,” he said, a little emotional, and looked at Manon, “Thank you so much.” He put down the mugs and hugged her.

“I thought it would be nice. This way we could kind of still drink tea together in the mornings,” she smiled.

“It’s great, I love it,” he smiled back.

“Well, this has been nice. Happy birthday again, Lucas,” Mika said and got up, Lisa following him.

“I’m gonna leave you two to it,” Manon said and got up as well but turned around, “Happy birthday, Lucas. I love you.”

“I love you too. And thank you, again,” he said.

She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

“Hey, you,” Eliott said when they were alone, turning Lucas’ attention to him. Lucas smiled at him and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Eliott’s. “How long have you been awake?”

Lucas closed his eyes and laughed, “Since your alarm.”

Eliott groaned, “Why are you such a light sleeper?”

“I think you mean, ‘Lucas, I love that you’re such a light sleeper because otherwise I would never get up in the morning’,” Lucas pulled back and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Eliott sighed, “It sucks when I want to surprise you though.”

Lucas just smiled wider.

“I made you breakfast,” Eliott remembered and pointed to the tray, “It’s just toast and tea, though.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, “I love toast and tea.”

He picked up the bread and took a bite, moaning exaggeratedly. Eliott rolled his eyes.

“Oh and this,” Lucas started and pointed to the bottle of lube, “Very thoughtful.” Eliott giggled and both of them pinked up a little.

Lucas looked down at his hands and Eliott wrapped an arm around his waist. He tilted his head to look him in the eyes.

“What’s up?” he asked softly.

Lucas looked up and shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

Eliott raised his eyebrows and Lucas realised what he did.

“Sorry,” he made a grimace, “I didn’t mean to lie.”

Eliott smiled and reached up with his other hand to stroke Lucas’ cheek, “You didn’t lie, baby. It was just force of habit.”

Lucas sighed and put his head on Eliott’s shoulder.

“I just,” he sighed, “Everyone is saying your 18th birthday is supposed to be this fantastic day. That you’re finally free of your parents and you can do whatever you want. But, I turned 18 the day I left home. When I was 15, almost 16, years old. I turned 18 years ago. There’s nothing special with this day.”

Eliott hummed and held him tighter.

“I can see how that’s conflicting,” he said.

“Yeah,” Lucas replied quietly. “I know it’s normal to like, wanna move out, but I can’t stop thinking about how I had no choice. I had to move out, when all I really wanted was for my dad to stay and help mom. Help _me_.” He paused for a second and took a deep breath. “I don’t want that anymore, though,” he continued, “All I want now is for my dad to stay far away from me and mom.”

“Yeah, I know you do. But that doesn’t mean you can’t feel some sort of longing for a father who actually stayed with you,” Eliott said.

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed. He snuggled closer to Eliott and closed his eyes.

“And can I just say that your birthday is special no matter what age you turn?” Eliott whispered, “I mean, you were brought into this world on this day. That in itself is incredible and I don’t even know how I would’ve survived if you didn’t exist.”

“If I never existed, you wouldn’t know what being with me was like and therefore you wouldn’t miss it,” Lucas mumbled.

“I’m sure I would’ve been able to feel it on some level. And like, without you I would be stuck in a relationship I wasn’t happy in.”

“I’m sure you would’ve found someone.”

“Oh my god, Lucas.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Eliott hugged Lucas even tighter, “Don’t be sorry. I just really wish you knew that there is no one like you. No one could ever live up to you.”

Lucas smiled.

“Oh! I just remembered,” Eliott said, reaching for his backpack on the floor, “I have a present for you from mom and dad.”

“Really?” Lucas’ smile widened.

“Mhm, here.” Eliott gave him an envelope. Lucas took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a card that said ‘18 YEARS - 2016 months, 939 weeks, 6574 days, 157785 hours, 9467086 minutes, 568025136 seconds’, which Lucas chuckled at.

“Are the numbers correct?” Eliott asked.

“Hm?” Lucas looked up, “Oh, I don’t know, probably. Seems legit.”

“Okay, good. Because I got the idea to do it from this picture and I never fact-checked before doing it.”

Lucas smiled and looked down at the card again but looked up again just as fast, “Wait, you did this?” Eliott nodded. “Oh my god! But it looks so professional!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Eliott laughed.

“Uh, yeah! Everything I say to you is a compliment.” He looked down at the card, again, in wonder.

“Aren’t you gonna check what’s inside?” Eliott asked, amused.

“Oh, right. Yeah,” he said and opened the card. There was a paragraph from Eliott’s parents inside but Lucas’ gaze was directed at the 500 euros inside it. Two 200€ bills and one 100€ bill. He was frozen, eyes stuck on the money and not blinking even once. It took a few seconds for him to come back from the shock and when he did he just calmly handed over the card to Eliott.

“You okay?” Eliott asked quietly.

“I can’t take that money,” he stated, still calm which only made Eliott more worried.

“Why not?” Eliott’s voice was quiet and soft, tinted with a little concern.

Lucas’ face filled with emotion and colour again, “It’s too much,” he whispered.

Eliott scooted closer. “Can I tell you what it’s for?” Lucas nodded slowly. “It’s money we’re hopefully gonna use to buy new furniture for what I hope is gonna be our apartment, but for now is my apartment.”

“Oh,” Lucas breathed out.

“A couple months ago we talked about you moving in with me after you graduated, you remember that?” Lucas nodded again. “I told my parents that a few days after you graduated and they thought we needed new furniture because you shouldn’t have to move into an apartment with furniture I got from my grandparents.”

“Your couch is kinda worn out,” Lucas murmured.

“Lucas?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

He looked up, “Yes.”

Eliott grinned, his eyes disappearing with it. Lucas loved when he smiled like that.

He was about to lean in and kiss him when his phone beeped. He frowned and started looking for his phone, lost somewhere in the wrapping paper and presents. When he found it, he saw 16 text notifications and smiled.

(1 ) maman ❤️  
Happy birthday, Lucas! I can’t believe it’s been 18 years since you came into this world. Hope we can see each other soon to celebrate. I love you ❤️

(13 )  
arthur: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LULU  
yann: cmon man i woke up early so i could say that first  
arthur: 8am is not early  
yann: yes it is  
arthur: and why should you be first?  
yann: best friend privileges  
arthur: i thought we were all equal here  
yann: ya but  
yann: he’s my best friend  
arthur: stop being mushy and congratulate him  
yann: happy birthday lucas, i love you and i hope you have a great day  
basile: oh my god why didn’t you guys wake me up earlier????? HAPPY BIRTHDAY LULU  
basile: WE NEED TO CELEBRATE

(2 ) yann  
hey lucas, i know i wrote in the group but i wanted to write here too. you are the best friend i’ve ever had. ok maybe you’re the only best friend i’ve ever had but whatever. i love you and happy birthday ❤️  
also you’re officially old now

“You got any messages?”

Lucas squinted at him, “You’re in the group chat, you know they’ve sent messages.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugged. Lucas mimicked him and Eliott stuck out his tongue at him. Lucas rolled his eyes and then stuck out his tongue too. They laughed.

“I got one from mom too,” Lucas added, handing his phone to Eliott. Eliott read it and smiled. “I should set a date. You wanna come with me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Lucas answered the messages before putting his phone away. He reached up and stroked Eliott's cheek before letting his hand fall down again.

“Cuddle?”

-

”Can I open my eyes?” Lucas called out.

“Not yet,” Eliott called back.

Lucas sighed. He was sitting on the bed, eyes scrunched shut so as not to accidentally open them. He was fiddling with his hands while waiting for Eliott. He heard the door open and Eliott taking a few steps into the room so he scrunched his eyes even more to show how much he’s not looking. He was so focused on the sound of him that he jumped when Eliott touched his face. He ran his hands through his hair and Lucas sighed.

“You can touch me,” Eliott whispered and picked up Lucas’ hands from his lap and put them on his own thighs. Lucas immediately started stroking him and dragging his hands further and further up, but when he felt fabric under his fingers he stopped.

He opened his eyes, taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the difference, and pulled back a little. He looked up at Eliott, who was biting his bottom lip and looking at him nervously. He was wearing something Lucas hadn’t seen before, a black top. He started dragging his hands further up to feel him. The part that was covering his upper chest was made of layers upon layers of soft mesh ruffles. Underneath was one layer of chiffon going down almost all the way to his crotch. He was wearing matching underwear, identical to the ruffles on his top.

“Baby,” Lucas whispered.

Eliott looked down at himself, “Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Lucas exclaimed. Eliott bit his lip again. “God, is this my present?”

Eliott smiled and nodded, “One of them.”

“There’s more?” Lucas marvelled.

“Yeah. But this is the big one.”

Lucas stared at him and couldn’t really believe this amazing guy—or maybe he should say man, he did turn 20 last month—standing in front of him was _his_. Lucas almost teared up thinking about him and it seemed like Eliott could sense it as he dragged his thumbs under Lucas’ eyes. He closed them and took a big, deep breath, breathing in Eliott and everything he smelled like. Lucas has never cared much for smells, he’s always been a little sensitive to it, never really liked all the different perfumes girls wore. But ever since he met Eliott, smell was now this new, incredible thing. So maybe it wasn’t what the girls smelled like, maybe it was the fact that they were girls. That they weren’t Eliott.

“I love you,” Eliott whispered.

Lucas smiled and opened his eyes to look at him, “I love you too.”

He put his hands on Eliott’s waist, stroking the material, “This is probably the best you’ve ever looked.”

“Yeah? Better than that green turtleneck you like?” he asked smugly.

“Ugh,” his eyes rolled back in his head, “You look so good all the time.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly. They smiled at each other.

“Come here,” Lucas said and gestured for Eliott to sit on his lap. He climbed up and put his knees on each side of Lucas and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Lucas wrapping his around Eliott’s waist. They hugged for a minute before Eliott pulled back and looked at Lucas’ lips. He licked his own before leaning down to kiss him.

It started close mouthed. But Eliott opened his mouth and Lucas got the message and slipped his tongue into the kiss. He didn’t realise he forgot to breathe until he had to pull back. Eliott was dazed and a little confused, his tongue almost poking out of his mouth and his eyes barely open.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, so quietly it was barely audible.

“I needed to breathe,” Lucas replied.

“Oh, yeah.”

They stayed like that for a while, breathing into each other’s mouths, noses touching, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Eliott bounced back a little faster than Lucas.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. He got up and walked over to his backpack to pick up another present—how many fucking presents does he have in that backpack—and Lucas almost whimpered from how good he looked. He picked up a neatly wrapped present, walking back to Lucas and handing it to him. He was practically buzzing with excitement and it made Lucas smile. He opened the present and inside was a raccoon shaped lamp. Lucas laughed and looked up at Eliott.

“This is amazing! Where did you find this? It’s so cute,” Lucas beamed.

“IKEA!” Eliott exclaimed, just as happily. “Now you have a mini-me who can brighten up your day when I’m not here.”

Lucas playfully glared at him for the pun but turned back to smiling just as fast. He got up and put it on his nightstand and plugged it into the wall. When it was on he turned to face Eliott and grinned. Eliott walked over and turned off the main lights in the room, slowly turning around and leaning against the wall behind him.

“Romantic,” Lucas said quietly. Eliott raised his eyebrows at him and smirked.

Lucas walked over and put his hands on Eliott’s waist, Eliott wrapping his arms around his neck, and leaned up so their lips were almost touching.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “This is the best birthday ever.”

Eliott smiled sweetly, tilting his head.

“Thank _you_. For being amazing.”

Lucas chuckled and kissed him.

-

“Oh, did I tell you I have a matching hedgehog lamp?”

“Are you serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! i really hope you liked it. i'd love to hear all your thoughts! :)


End file.
